


终极绅士考核（番外）

by ICE_PACKING_BRUTE



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE/pseuds/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE
Relationships: Wheeljack/Ratchet
Kudos: 20





	终极绅士考核（番外）

AUTOBOTS - THE ULTIMATE GENTLEMAN EXAMINE  
  
“ ** _我不喜欢你！！_** ”救护车怒吼道。  
这是一句货真价实的怒吼，听上去百分百认真。千斤顶被这句话淋了个满头满脸，手上安抚的动作僵持在那，继而不知所措地东张西望起来。他想看自己身后是不是有别的什么人在，比如奇迹般潜入大本营的霸天虎--诸如此类的东西。但是没有，小隔远远站在一边，烟幕和大黄蜂早就跑没影了，站在大夫正对面的人只有他。  
千斤顶噎了一下，发出一丝紧张的轻微吐息。  
“……我？”他指着自己问。  
“当然是你！除了你还有谁？！”  
“哇哦，冷静，我们慢慢来--”  
“根本就没有什么要慢慢来的，现在你倒是想要慢慢来了！我 ** _恨死_** 你这样了！！”  
救护车发出被激怒的吼声，他身体里嗡嗡作响的气缸运作声可不是千斤顶熟悉的那种。嗯--嗯，这轰鸣声中没有甜蜜和羞涩，听上去更像是有谁往他油箱里洒了火药。  
他大步逼近，食指差点捅到千斤顶的脸上，表情已经抵达凶狠的程度。  
千斤顶感到不妙，他向后倾去，举起双手以示投降，肩膀绷得很硬。  
“呃……小隔？”他挪动嘴角小声嘟哝。  
隔板才不想掺和进来，他缩在角落里说风凉话：“你看到没？你看到没有？！我是怎么说的？！我就叫你别那么干，我早叫你平时少去招惹老救，他果然对你不爽！我可没在瞎说！！”  
“我知道，不过你能给我们一些独处时间吗？我得和大夫--”  
救护车的双手狠狠拍上千斤顶的脸颊，掌心用力夹住他的侧部挡板，三明治顺利完成。  
“别喊我大夫！我现在正在和你说话，为什么你要和别人 _ **废话连篇**_ ？！”  
千斤顶高高扬起左手，向隔板竖起食指，勉强说完整句话，半秒都不敢把视线从救护车脸上挪开。  
“--呃，我得和救护车好好谈谈。”他说。  
“你确定？”  
“我非常确定。”  
隔板迫不及待地开溜，但他半只脚踏出去前姑且像个好哥们那样提醒道：“要是你吃不消了最好叫支援，救护车变成这样可能会很棘手。”  
“没问题。”千斤顶用高高扬起的左手比了个OK。  
隔板立刻落跑。  
现在这个小小的备用仓库里只剩下千斤顶和救护车了。救护车炙热的手掌紧紧裹着千斤顶的脸颊，带来紧张感的同时也不可避免地点燃了一些心猿意马的小火花。  
千斤顶努力压制不停加速的脉冲和顺势抚摸医官手腕的冲动，柔声发问：“嘿，救护车，你有什么想说的吗？”  
“噢，我有一大堆要说的，你这次最好给我好好听着！！”  
救护车气哼哼地撇嘴，一把将千斤顶扯到自己面前，这完全不是正常对话时应有的距离。只要千斤顶踮起脚尖，他就能亲到救护车嘟起的嘴唇。  
“因为等我说完你就会觉得抱歉了！！”  
我早就觉得抱歉了。千斤顶想。他用力踢了一脚自己的小腿肚，硬是踢掉踮脚亲人的本能，拼尽全力把注意力集中在救护车的话上。  
“我洗耳恭听，但对我 ** _温柔_** 点，行不？”  
  
  
  
当然喽，事情并不是一开始就这样的。  
通常救护车不会成为众人避之不及的刺头，他是大家都尊重的医疗官，领袖卫队实际情感上当之无愧的二把手，以及某位雷霆救援队战士私人排行榜的第一名“阳光”。  
具体发生了什么让他变成这样，得从半小时前说起。  
  
  
  
半小时前。  
为了填补基地日益赤字的能量出纳数据，野兽猎人们提高了搜寻能量的频率。总的来说这不过是汽车人基地的常态，不过本次行动归来时通天晓脸上的表情不大好看。考虑到和他同行的人是千斤顶，所以不排除他们途中发生了“愉快”意外的可能性。  
“……这次的能量搜查没有太大的成果。”通天晓回到基地的第一句声明就是这个。  
“我不敢苟同啊。我觉得这次行动收获颇丰！”千斤顶兴冲冲地反驳。他维持着车型冲进基地，听上去心情奇佳。  
“这还有待商榷，士兵。”  
“好吧，无论如何能有一点是一点，能量在哪？”救护车催促道，他的车床现在正急缺补给。  
千斤顶在基地里画了半个甜甜圈，弹开后备箱的同时完成变形，将行李全都丢在地上。紫红色的能量矿堆成了一座小坡，反射出宛如粉水晶的甜美色调，就连那清脆的碰撞声都听上去异常悦耳。  
“隔板，快看我们找到了什么！能量小点心！”他迫不及待的和铁哥们分享这一好消息。  
隔板本来兴致勃勃，但看清千斤顶带回来的东西后，他向后跳去，发出惊恐的叫声：“啊！ **邪恶** ！！”  
“拜托，小隔，那只是场意外而已。这次我不会酿烈酒了。”  
“我才不管那是不是意外，我可绝对不会再沾半滴了！大家听我说，这鬼玩意儿会让你们的脑袋 ** _爆炸_** ，谁都别去碰！”  
“噯，真扫兴。还以为我们可以喝一杯。”千斤顶叹了口气。  
“这不是标准的能量补给，它既无法给武器和工具充能，也无法满足机体的基础需求。而我们绝对没有多余的时间能浪费在这种可笑的嗜好品上，没什么比在战争时期醉醺醺的更愚蠢了，尤其是物资匮乏的现在。”  
通天晓厉声呵斥。  
还是那句话，他从以前起就不喜欢雷霆救援队那风风火火、随性而来的行事风格。救援队那场前无古人后无来者的酒疯是整个军队都为之震惊的大骚动，他们没被丢到军事法庭问罪完全是奇迹。虽然个别不成熟的士兵将其视为“雷霆救援队创造的又一传说”，但他们又不是那个负责归纳受害文件、清点损失的人。  
“是只有我这么觉得，还是眼前这一幕真的很有既视感？”神子站在高台上和杰克说悄悄话。杰克没有否认，不动声色地把神子往别处推了推。“最起码这次没有夺命铁球朝你飞过来。”  
千斤顶本来是打算发作的，但他及时注意到控制中心前救护车的目光，便抱住肩膀，别过头去。  
“不过这好歹是能量。所以，长官，还请你允许我完成它们的液化。我总不能就这么把这一大堆矿石丢在仓库里占位置吧？”  
“……——许可。”  
通天晓目前还在适应千斤顶的新态度。  
这位长官需要一个妥当的契机才能融入队伍，要是有哪位好心人能送他本关于人际交往的自助式书籍就好了。  
“为什么这叫能量小点心？”当然了，烟幕绝不会错过任何新鲜事。  
“反正是你不能碰的东西！”隔板厉声阻拦。“它会让你头疼到以为自己的电板被拿去油炸了，坏东西，坏得很，千万别试！”  
“真的？”  
“一点点是没问题啦。除非你喝太多，或者不小心喝了我的特制精酿--”  
“少听老千胡扯，你看看这玩意儿的颜色！它从颜色上就不正常，什么能量矿会有这种颜色？！”  
“我觉得这东西看上去有点像果冻。”神子发表客观意见。“桃子、葡萄，或者樱桃，也许还混了点草莓？大概就是那种口味的水果糖吧。”  
“神子！！就算它看上去像那样也不代表它是甜的！好吧，可能是有点甜，而且味道的确不错，但反正别去碰它！！”  
隔板的劝阻以失败告终，烟幕只听到了他对味道的保证，这下就连大黄蜂也展露出了强烈的兴趣。  
“我能尝尝看吗？”“哔—哔哔哔！哔！”  
“噢，不。想都别想，你们这些小毛头要碰这个还太早了。”千斤顶立刻拒绝。他抱起粉紫色的能量矿，塞得满怀都是。   
“哔--哔哔，哔哔嘟哔！”  
“大黄蜂说得没错，我们才不是小毛头。就一点点而已，能出什么岔子！”  
“假如你们能说服长官的话，我是不介意给你们来点啊。”千斤顶拢了拢手臂，防止晶块掉下去，头也不回地走向仓库。  
两位青少年看了看在一边扬着眉毛的副指挥官，当即泄气。  
“你们加油，我就先走--”  
“等等，千斤顶，我也要去。”  
救护车放下手里演算，小跑着跟上来。  
千斤顶停下脚步，错愕地盯着他：“…你确定，大夫？”  
救护车从千斤顶怀里拿走一块晶石打量起来。他展露出一种科研人士特有的强烈好奇心，毕竟上次发现这种能量矿时他没能有机会仔细研究。  
“是啊，我想看看它的液化过程，也许我能想办法提炼其中的特殊成份，合成能量的进展不是很顺利，它应该能给我点启发。而且我们的麻醉药也快用完了，谁知道呢，说不定适当处理之后它能够作为代替品派上大用处。”  
“这就是我不得不欣赏的职业精神了。请随我来，大夫。”千斤顶用异常愉快的嗓音打趣，要不是他腾不出空，大概这会儿正摊开手护送救护车走向目的地。  
等到两个人走远烟幕才灵光闪现，他扯扯大黄蜂，摆出非常不诚恳的“诚恳”神色。  
“我想去观摩！”烟幕说。“我想看看麻醉药是怎么做的，长官！”  
“……呣。”通天晓皱起眉毛。  
烟幕捏了一下大黄蜂，后者有些犹豫，但最后还是发出细碎的电子音，挤出纯洁无暇的好奇神色。  
通天晓屈服了。  
“……许可。但是只能观摩，严禁摄入不符合标准的应急能量。隔板，你负责监督这俩位年轻的士兵。”  
“我？”隔板一开始有些不耐烦，但他思考了一下老千抵不住两个小伙子的软磨硬泡而给他们上酒的可能性有多高后，当即立正稍息：“遵命，长官。”  
他冲小年轻们丢去一个好笑的眼神，摇摇头。  
“好了，小蜂，烟仔，你们可别想耍什么滑头。要是你们知道我曾经经历了什么，你们会感谢我的。”  
“啊，真扫兴……”“哔--嘟--呜。”  
他们来到备用的狭小仓库时千斤顶已经液化了一半能量矿。  
救护车的神情令人联想到第一次去水族馆约会看到热带鱼大群的小女生，他出神地盯着流畅滴落的粉色能量液，眼睛瞪得圆滚滚的，双手贴在大号滴滤罐上，小天线颤颤悠悠。  
“令人惊奇……这么低的温度，它们却能以这么快的速度完成液化。也许它们的能量指数不怎样，但这转化率和速度很了不起！”  
“我很高兴你喜欢这——”千斤顶本来语气柔和轻缓，但察觉到小隔他们的到来后他立刻抬高音量，有些不好意思地挺直背脊。“——我是说，这些小点心。嗨，小隔。奇迹发生了？长官居然允许他们来品酒？”  
“没有。他们只是不肯死心而已。”  
救护车的注意力全在这些粉色的能量液上，他自然没注意到千斤顶刚刚能在铁板上烧出洞来的灼灼目光，以及二人世界被打破后他那声悠长的叹息。  
“它们的转换率几乎是一比一的，我们需要更多滴滤罐。忘了麻醉药吧，假如我能想办法去除它的副作用，在危急情况下它会是理想的代用能量！”救护车兴奋地嘟哝。他转头望向新来的同伴，一脸跃跃欲试，他那愉快而温和的语气很难让人不面露笑容：“你们的能量烧起来特别快，也许你们的确需要一些额外的点心。”  
“听上去棒极了，但是，这只是个提议啊，我能现在就尝尝味道吗？”烟幕小心翼翼地提议。“我是说从你开始研发到有成品出来应该要不少时间吧？”  
“烟仔——”隔板用听上去像妈妈的语气喊停。  
“哔，嘟嘟哔！”大黄蜂的食指和拇指比了个小小的空隙。  
“小蜂，我们说好了的。这是不符合标准的能量，而且这是坏东西！”  
“哔哔哔！嘟哔哔--哔哔！”  
“对，我们就只是用手指沾一点尝尝而已！这么一点点总没事吧？”  
“呃……”  
隔板这才想起其实自己也对青少年们没有办法，非常的没有办法。他用求助的目光看向在场的成年人们，但千斤顶却耸耸肩膀，敲敲过滤罐。  
“假如只是那么一点点的话无所谓。但我得强调，你们只能尝尝味道。我可不想看到两个喝醉的孩子到处捣鬼--还有，别四处宣传，尤其是你，烟仔。”  
“绝对不会，这次不会了！”  
啊，我干嘛要指望他啊？隔板对自己的愚蠢大感懊恼，好在救护车没有辜负期望。  
“不管你们是到处宣传还是乖乖保密都没用。”救护车双手叉腰，有如门神。“因为你们不会碰这个的。”  
“救护车，最近烟仔和神子经常混在一起。我觉得他可能会继承那女孩的良好品质，半夜跑来偷喝，到时候就麻烦了。为何不现在就满足他的好奇心呢？”  
烟幕像是被冒犯到了，他抬头挺胸，义正言辞地反驳：“嘿，我才不会做这种事呢！”   
救护车和千斤顶对视一眼，千斤顶挑起眉毛。  
医官被说服了。  
“好吧！！但只能喝一点点，在我的监督下！”  
“哔，哔--哔哔哔嘟嘟！”  
“是的，当然你的份也有，大黄蜂。但尝过之后你们就不能偷喝了！直到我研究出什么成果为止！”  
“没问题！”“哔哔哔！！”  
“真的？你们真要这么搞？”隔板完全搞不懂自己刚刚究竟目睹了个什么，只能目瞪口呆地望着千斤顶熟门熟路地给小蜂和烟仔发饮料。“你真打算用这种 ** _纯粹的邪恶_** 来祸害他们？！”  
“放轻松，小隔。我没给他们倒很多啊，就一个指节那么深而已。”  
“你用一个指节那么深的 ** _精酿_** 放倒了我！”  
“完全正确，那是精酿，而这只是小点心。我没有特殊加工，它目前和潘趣果酒差不多。孩子们最多就是 ** _嗨一个小时_** 而已，绝对不会宿醉。”  
烟幕和大黄蜂捧着各自的饮料罐，凝神打量那流质的液体。和寻常的能量饮料不同，“潘趣果酒”的性态和地球上的果汁很接近，没有那么粘稠。  
“……这真粉！”烟幕出神道，大黄蜂发出赞同的哼声。  
“喝完以后让我检查一下你们的身体状况！”救护车急忙补充，“以防你们有哪不舒服，顺便也可以做数据参考。”  
显然他已经完全被这能量的潜在开发空间给迷住了。  
隔板头疼地按住额头，他对千斤顶和救护车摇摇头，痛心疾首。  
“记得提醒我以后千万别把神子丢给你们带，你们要惯坏她的。”  
“你确定你有资格说别人？”救护车翻了个白眼。  
“通天晓指挥官不会高兴的！”隔板负隅顽抗。这是他证明自己无法做僚机的金句，自然也不会得到千斤顶的力挺，根本没人听劝。  
烟幕和大黄蜂欢快地干杯，在隔板惊恐目送下一口气喝干这粉粉的饮料。  
“好吧…你们觉得怎么样？”救护车已经开始扫描二位年轻人的体征了。  
一时之间没人说话。  
烟幕深吸一口气，他的引擎轰轰作响片刻，接着他甩甩头，发出一声痛快的喊声：“哇哦——！这玩意儿够 ** _劲爽_** ！我喜欢！！”  
大黄蜂的反应没那么夸张，不过他也喜欢这口味。他发出一系列欢快的电子音表示满意，乖巧地放下空罐子，似乎已经满足了。  
“你看？我就说没问题。我算得很准，他们不会醉的。”千斤顶向隔板示意。  
“我能再来点吗？”烟幕意犹未尽。  
“不成。尝鲜不代表派对，再多你就去问通天晓请示吧。”千斤顶好笑地摇摇头，果断拒绝。他只是有点爱玩，不是丧失理智，傻子才会让烟仔这样的天才喝到饱。  
烟幕失望地哼了一声，垂下车门。不过毕竟有约在前，他乖乖放下饮料杯，眨眼间又恢复了精神。  
“我现在感觉好极了！感觉我能打翻一整船的虎子！”  
“噢，这下全完了。”隔板绝望地按住脸。他一般没这么消极，但事关酒水另当别论。  
“你们的体温和脉冲有所提高，但除此之外没什么异常。你们没问题。”救护车收起扫描仪。  
“我当然没问题！呼——！！”烟幕举起双手原地绕了一小圈，然后他突然停下来，凝神沉思。  
“怎么了？你开始觉得难受了？”救护车关心道。  
“我觉得大家都该试试这个。”烟幕定定地说。  
“千斤顶，烟幕喝醉了！你还说你控制好量了！！”隔板惊恐道。  
“不，隔板，我是说真的。我不知道为什么你对这个避如蛇蝎，但它尝起来棒极了，没尝过的人都该试试。我觉得阿尔茜肯定会喜欢这个，噢，还有！你们难道不想看看通天晓和擎天柱喝了这个之后会有啥反应吗！”  
“擎天柱绝对不会对这种东西感兴趣。”救护车蹙眉道。  
“我知道，但是我为擎天柱感到伤心，他假如没办法尝到这么棒的能量岂不是太可惜了！”  
“有那么夸张吗？”救护车歪歪头，好奇地打量自己身后那一大罐潘趣果酒。“它只是…很粉而已。而且比普通的能量饮料要稀很多。”  
烟幕露出难以置信的表情：“救护车，别告诉我你还没有尝试这个！”  
“好吧，我的确没有，而且我也不想--”  
“你应该试试看。真的！它尝起来棒极了，而且你知道它没有危险！”  
“救护车，千万别！”隔板不喜欢眼下的事态走向。你可以说他一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，但是颜色奇怪的能量液和救护车？这两个要素摆在一起才不会发生什么好事。“它的确尝起来不错，但你肯定会后悔的！”  
“因为你被喝高的千斤顶强拽着跳踢踏舞吗？”  
“才不止那些！之后我也喝高了，结果拆掉了承重墙…--等等，你怎么知道这事的？”  
“因为我告诉他了。”千斤顶拿着半满的饮料罐走向救护车，体贴的把饮料递到他手边。“你想要试试看吗，大夫？”  
“老千，你在干什么？！”  
“我总得聊天吧？有什么比曾经的糗事和笑谈更能炒热气氛呢？”  
“不，我是说你为什么在给救护车倒这个？！”他指着千斤顶手里的罪恶源泉。  
“隔板，你像看恐怖片的小姑娘一样一惊一乍。这有什么大不了的？”千斤顶懒洋洋地笑着，眯起一只眼。“就算大夫再不擅酒，这么一点保准没事。他可是个大家伙！”  
“谁说我不擅长喝酒了？我只是之前没有喝过而已，那不代表我不擅长！”救护车从他手里夺过饮料罐，看上去相当不服气。  
千斤顶和烟幕这么悠哉完全是因为他们没有体验过之前的种种事故。救护车虽然不会在同一个地方摔两次跟头，这次大概也不会有什么严重的危险--毕竟这只是 ** _饮料_** 而已，但你根本就说不准啊，再保险都不为过的，雷霆救援队可是拆掉了 ** _半栋楼_** 呢。  
隔板决定放弃忠告，悄悄靠近同样隐约有些不安的大黄蜂，悄声耳语：“等会儿要是事情半点不对劲，你就拉上烟仔逃跑。因为我敢打包票这事儿要惨。”  
“哔哔--”大黄蜂用力点头。  
救护车带着半是赌气的心态喝下第一口，接着他瞪大眼睛，有些难以置信地看了看这粉色的琼浆玉液，又望向千斤顶。千斤顶简直无法控制自己脸上的傻笑，他爱死医官惊喜的表情了，救护车嘴角的小小笑容让自己冒出一种要把这个世界打包、绑上蝴蝶结呈给他的冲动。  
“很不错，对吧？”  
救护车发出小小的哼声，又喝了两三口。他冲烟幕点点头：“这的确不赖。”  
“救护车，假如你觉得开始头晕的话就立刻打住。”  
“我好得很！隔板！我是医生，所以假如要是有哪不对劲的话，我肯定会立刻察觉的。”  
救护车一口一口慢慢喝完那半罐能量，他舔舔嘴唇，把空罐子递给千斤顶。  
“我还喝得下。”他说。  
千斤顶接过罐子，但动作略有迟疑。他打量救护车的脸色，柔声谏言：“也许明天再说？我们有足够多的库存，你知道的，还有研究要做呢。”  
“你说这只是潘趣果酒，而我肯定喝得了两三罐果汁。我又不是青少年！”救护车有点生气地嘟哝，他把空罐子压到千斤顶胸口，轻轻挤了挤。医官偏过头，被电解液稀释的粉色酒水滋润着嘴唇，他露出介于刁蛮和娇嗔之间的不满神情，声音变得弹性十足。  
“你不给我满上的话，我总能自己倒的。”  
千斤顶挥空了一下才按住过滤罐的饮料出口。  
“我这就给你满上。”他说。  
“要倒满。”救护车提出新的要求。  
“没问题。”千斤顶一边灌满整个饮料罐，一边晕乎乎地想：难道他正在对我 ** _撒娇_** 吗？因为他从不对我撒娇。  
神智清晰的人此时就该察觉苗头不对了，然而不幸的是千斤顶暂时处于一种远比醉酒更致命的晕头转向中，这替他五分钟后的悲惨结局打下了牢靠且坚实的地基。  
救护车心满意足地拿着新满上的粉红香槟，现在他可不像刚刚那样一小口一小口慢慢来了，而是非常豪放地吞下半瓶。  
“呃……老千？你确定你有捏拿好份量？这真的是救护车不会醉的量吗？”隔板往门口挪了一小步。  
千斤顶这时才从眩晕中清醒，他想起自己对救护车的酒量评估，忍不住咳嗽一声。  
“以大夫的体型一罐半应该代谢得了。”  
“这真不公平。”烟幕小声嘟哝。“块头大、年龄大就能多喝，我也想快点长大。”  
大黄蜂这次没有奉陪他，而是拽着他一同靠近最近的撤离口。  
救护车清干整杯，嘴角勾起一个愉快但过分热切的微笑。  
千斤顶慢半拍地承认失误。  
“我 ** _可能_** 是给多了。”  
“你给得刚刚好，才没多给呢。”救护车翘着舌头嘟哝。他放下空杯走了两步，走得非常稳当，除去神态柔和、变得好动之外似乎没别的变化。他按住脑袋休息一会儿，然后点点头。  
“不过我不能再喝了。尽管我不觉得晕，但我现在轻飘飘的。”  
隔板和千斤顶大大地松了口气，大黄蜂放下警戒。  
烟幕迫不及待地和他分享共感：“我也是！这感觉是不是棒极了？”  
救护车眯起眼睛盯着他。  
“…………双生兽？在这里？”他困惑地指着烟幕。  
“什么？什么双生兽？”烟幕把头凑过去。  
隔板和千斤顶僵在那儿。大黄蜂发出意义不明的长音。  
“你又犯什么毛病了？是你油箱里的老虎逃跑了吗？”救护车说着吐字开始变模糊。他摇摇晃晃地靠近烟幕，一把抓住他的手腕，空手变成焊枪，耀出蓝色的火光。“别担心，我这就帮你修好！”  
“什么？！”烟幕大吃一惊，他惊恐地看着逐渐靠近自己的焊枪。他只是有点嗨，并没有醉，自然也没忘记自己的真正人种。  
“我才不是什么双生兽！谁的油箱里会有老虎？！”  
“对了，老虎！没有老虎无法展开治疗。”救护车松开手，暂时放过烟幕。他四处张望一会儿后把目标锁定在大黄蜂身上，大声嚷嚷：“好吧，没有老虎，但是有豹子。你只能凑活用了，我这就帮你逮来，别担心，我是个医生！”  
救护车摇摇晃晃但是异常坚决地朝大黄蜂扑了过来，后者发出高频分贝的哔哔声向后退去，光学镜因惊慌而收缩。  
隔板当仁不让地挡在二人之间，大喊：“小蜂，烟仔，快跑！”  
大黄蜂才不想被塞到谁的油箱里，而烟幕也不想让自己的油箱变成停车场，他们发出怪叫声，争先恐后地逃出仓库--毕竟他们也稍微喝了点，情绪高涨得很。  
救护车块头可不小，他那一扑用了真力气，隔板被他撞得闷哼一声，按住了对方的肩膀。  
“嘿，清醒点，救护车！你喝醉了！！”  
“我才没喝醉！谁会喝那么点就醉了？快让开，有病人需要我！”  
“根本就没人受伤，但你差点就搞出伤患了！快醒醒！”  
隔板选择雷霆救援队式振作法，他抓着救护车的肩膀用力前后晃动，假如救护车能因此清醒，那他大概是九十年代的老式电视机。  
他被隔板晃得难受极了，忍不住发出几声虚弱的哼声：“住手……！！”  
“小隔，你这样晃他也没用。不如让我来--”  
“为什么你要给他喝这个！”隔板暂停救护车奶昔的制作工序，他抓住医生的肩甲，吹胡子瞪眼地望着自己那不省心的好哥们。“为什么你就一定要给他第二杯！！”  
千斤顶认罪。  
“我的错。我本来以为他最多能喝两罐半，百分之百我的错。所以让我负责照顾他吧。”  
“你打算怎么做？”  
“也许他认得出我，我会试着 ** _说服_** 他。”  
“我看他十有八九会把你当成什么双生兽，就算他真的认出你了，我也很确定老救对你不感冒！”  
“最起码让我试试看嘛。”  
千斤顶耸肩。  
小隔至今都还不知道他和救护车之间的关系，会这么想无可厚非。  
隔板看了看手下挣扎力度愈发强硬的救护车，又望望千斤顶，最后深深叹了口气。  
“好吧，但话先说在前头，老救昏头之后好斗得很，你可别和他较真。”  
“绝对不会。”  
他松开手，把救护车往千斤顶那推了一把，赶紧缩到房间角落里省得碍手碍脚。  
救护车总算得以解放，他晕乎乎地飘了几步，好像快要摔倒。他一路飘到了千斤顶面前，在摔进对方怀抱前一脚站稳。他双手捏拳、皱紧眉毛、眯起光学镜，努力看清眼前人。  
千斤顶轻吸一口气，开始酝酿词句，双手也张开，做好随时安抚的准备。  
但在他开口之前救护车便发出一声怒吼。  
**_“我不喜欢你！！”_** 他喊道。  
  
  
  
于是事情就回到了开头那幕。  
  
  
  
隔板已经退场，千斤顶不需要顾虑太多，他乐得和医官保持极近距离。  
救护车目前正急着把千斤顶的脸压成汉堡里的肉馅，在这距离下他吐息里甜蜜的能量液气味几乎能麻痹感官。他口腔深处隐约闪烁着紫粉色的昏暗水色，假如他的手掌都已经这么烫了，不难想象他嘴中宛如极乐天堂般的触感会怎样灼热。  
幸好千斤顶还记得现况有多严峻，也许眼前的一切看上去很诱人，可假如救护车突然改变主意，把手换成手刃，那他可就笑不出来了。  
“——救护车，我是说真的，你能对我温柔点吗？”  
“我能吗？”救护车回以一句令人不安的反问，语气相当呛人。  
“我做了什么坏事吗？”  
“等等！”脸上的温度突然放松了，救护车的强硬持续几秒后转化成一种疑惑。他唐突拉开距离，转而抚摸千斤顶的整张脸。  
“呃… _小救（RATCH）_ ？”  
“你是千斤顶，没错吧？”他的手指轻轻拂过千斤顶的侧面挡板，勾勒着侧头的铁片，接着指尖向上挑去，轻巧刮过头雕。救护车用一种迷离的眼神凝视着千斤顶，直到手指抚过他脸上那些伤口，最后四指轻轻按在他的眼下，拇指则按住他的唇角。来回摩挲一下千斤顶的唇瓣后，医官发出酥麻、满意的轻笑声。  
“嗯、没错，你是千斤顶。”  
“……是的，千斤顶，如假包换，正是本人。”  
千斤顶深深吐出一口气，不停告诫自己眼下的最优先事务不是打情骂俏。他已经隐约察觉自己可能要面临怎样的地狱了。  
“你说你不喜欢我。为什么？”  
“因为你很 ** _烦人（ANNOYING）_** ！”  
“什么？”他发出受伤的痛呼。“我究竟做了什么伤天害理的坏事？”  
救护车嘟嘴，小孩子气地拽住千斤顶的脑袋，用力拉扯。  
“我不喜欢你的头雕！！”  
“呃……什么？”千斤顶从来没这样一筹莫展过，他不晓得救护车是对他的长相有意见，还是有别的什么问题。  
“你该把你的头雕削掉一段。”救护车揪着他头顶方锥般的部件，接着去拽他脑边两侧铁片，像拔萝卜一样扯着。“你的耳朵也是！”  
“嗷，嗷，嗷。”千斤顶假装喊疼，他一边维持着举手投降的姿势，一边顺着对方的话头瞎说八道。“你是最好的医生，我肯定是害重病了。但为什么要给我安排这种治疗手段啊，大夫？”  
救护车发出满意的哼声，松开手，保住肩膀怒哼着转过头。  
“好吧，你需要做这个手术有很多理由！其一就是接吻的时候它们很烦人！！”  
“这--”千斤顶哭笑不得地咽下喉咙里的话。“你说得没错。”  
“有好多次我都光顾着注意自己的额头了！别再磕着我了！！烦人！！”  
“以后我会调整偏头的角度。还有什么需要注意的吗？为什么我的‘耳朵’也惹你不爽啊？我还以为最近它们是你手下新宠呢，仅次于我的车门。”  
“ ** _拽起来是方便，但它们老是刮伤我的大腿！！！_** ”救护车大声嚷嚷。  
“哦噢。”千斤顶挺直背脊，他扭头看了一眼大开的仓库门，赶紧跑去给门上锁。要是这声音传出去了，在救护车酒醒之前就有别的大问题要诞生了。  
“你知道你的头雕给我添了多少麻烦吗？！”救护车吼道，他指着自己的下肢，愤怒的嗡嗡声就像马蜂。  
“每次对接完我都要抛光大腿内侧！我根本就不在乎那点漆，但是你能给我砸出个四方形的痕迹来，这让我怎么办？！我要顶着这种痕迹在人类面前晃来晃去吗？！”  
“真的？ _四方形的_ ？”千斤顶有些新奇地嘟哝，他挠了挠头雕。  
“还有你的耳朵！！它们老是乱蹭！为什么它们就这么长！上次刮花的地方我都没工夫抛光！”  
救护车抬起大腿，高高踩在仓库的空箱子上，他用力抓住自己右腿膝盖的尖端，最大程度的向千斤顶展示自己大腿内侧。  
“你看你干得好事！！”他吼道。  
“…救护车，我觉得这不是个好主意--”千斤顶别开视线。实不相瞒，他本来就有点 ** _兴奋_** 了。  
“我叫你看！！”救护车的音量接近咆哮。  
“好的，好的，我会看，别那么大声。”千斤顶深吸一口气，做好心理准备后摆正视线。  
他做得心理准备不够。  
救护车微微弯腰，紧捏自己的膝盖尖端。他银灰色的手指顺着内侧的细缝一点点滑向腿根，灰黑色腿轴被那柔和的白铁所包裹。他的指尖撩过腿根后，又勾着凹槽内的红漆抹回来，整个手掌贴合乳白色漆面的曲面，细腻地抚弄着。救护车的指节在一些地方停顿，他轻轻喘了一声，继而怒瞪千斤顶。  
“你看到了吗？！”  
“……我看到了。”  
千斤顶用灵魂出窍的干巴语气回答。他想吞咽一下，嘴里一片干涩。  
而救护车还没消停，他用食指点着这边和那边，大概想展示一些微弱的磕痕。但千斤顶只注意到了他的手指在那些光洁金属上舞动的动作，直到最后医官发出愤怒的埋怨。  
“有的时候我觉得 ** _底板_** 都被你磕到了。你要我怎么打磨那里？！”  
“我可以帮你抛光。”千斤顶用自己都惊讶的速度接下话茬，他尴尬地咳嗽一声，立正稍息，抬头挺胸。  
“——当然了，前提是你假如够不到的话。还有假如你愿意的话。我乐意效劳。”  
“那你最好 ** _说到做到_** ！”  
救护车醉大发了，他不知道自己在说什么，他还以为自己正在索讨正常的补偿，并对千斤顶的识相大感满意。他思考了几秒，总算收起下肢，接着用自认最暴力的恐吓进行威胁。  
“还有！要是你下次再磕到我，我就要用大腿夹住你脑袋，然后狠狠踩你的车门！假如你不想吃这种苦头，那就别--”  
“ _我简直不能更欢迎！_ ”千斤顶的脑电板一瞬间被那画面填满了。  
“什么？”救护车露出即便醉酒也无法削弱的纯粹困惑。  
千斤顶的面甲火辣辣的发烫，他已经有好几百万年没这么害臊过了。  
“呃--我的意思是，别那么做，千万别。”他说完按住脸，深觉自己往日的潇洒和游刃有余正在被羞耻心烧成灰烬。“火种源啊，我真希望你是那种酒醒之后会忘掉一切的类型，救护车。”  
他清清嗓子，摆正姿态。  
“所以，这就是你不喜欢我的原因喽？头雕太烦人，诸如此类。”  
“还有更多！”  
“还有更多？”  
千斤顶故作诧异。  
救护车瞪眼瞧他，一把抓住他的手。他用自己的指缝套弄千斤顶的手指，捏揉他掌心正中间，湿热的吐息扑在对方粗糙的指腹上。嘴唇张合时，救护车给人一种下一秒他就要含住自己指节来回舔弄的错觉。  
“为什么你个头比我小，手却比我大？！”救护车抱怨，揉着他的手。  
兴奋开始在天平中占据较大比重，并声势张扬的把自控力踹下万丈深渊。千斤顶嗓音压低一度：“别担心，它们会 ** _把活干好_** 的。”  
“还有--”救护车把他的手按到自己胸口，气愤地捏了捏之后嘟哝：“为什么每次都是你 ** _插进来_** ？”  
千斤顶被预料外的话题狠狠呛住，他费了很大功夫才忍住爆笑的冲动，冲他扬起眉毛：“也许是因为你太 ** _可爱（ADOROBLE）_** 了？”  
“我一点都不可爱！”救护车发出怒吼声甩开他的手，向后跳去。他的好斗之情开始往错误的方向发展，医官展示着自己身体孔武有力的部位，比如说他圆润的肩甲，远胜默罕默德•阿里的拳击技术，以及致命的三十度侧身飞踢。  
他凶狠地瞪视着因担心他摔倒而追来的千斤顶，直切要害地呵斥：“你才 ** _可爱（CUTE）_** 呢！”  
“我 ** _什么_** ？”  
“你才可爱，你最可爱，你就是个 ** _小可爱（CUTIE）_** ！”救护车嚷嚷。  
千斤顶喷笑出声。  
“有什么好笑的？！”  
“啊……我的天啊。救护车，我很抱歉，你是个猛男，你很酷。是我不小心口误了，我才是可爱的那个。”  
“这还差不多。”  
“而我很荣幸我能以自己的 _可爱（CUTENESS）_ 获得你的青睐。”  
“当然了！要不是你够可爱，我才不会让你射在我的保险杆上！”救护车义愤填膺。  
“什么？！”千斤顶目瞪口呆。  
尽管他看出救护车醉酒后会发表一些大胆的言论，但他还没做好面对这直白反馈的准备，也从没想到有朝一日能从救护车口中听到事关对接的呛声。  
救护车这次抓住他的手腕按倒自己的保险杆上。  
千斤顶仿佛被烫伤般把手向后缩去，但医官不依不饶的拉扯非常强力，他的手指还是被迫贴在了救护车胸甲之下、承重轴之上的细密铁杆上，相较于对方身上其他装甲，这里要更热些。  
千斤顶的呼吸停顿了一下。他放软语调，用完全是投降的语气 ** _求饶_** 。  
“救护车，这是个坏主意。真的，坏主意。烂到家的那种。”  
“别再射在我保险杠上了！”救护车充耳不闻，他带动千斤顶的手腕，让对方僵硬的手指贴着纤细铁杆之间的细缝上下，他发出几声娇哼，醉酒后蛮不讲理的恼怒展露在脸上，朦胧、迷糊的怒容仿佛在索吻。  
他贴近千斤顶的音频接收器，强调不满。  
“导入液…渗进去之后、我要费好大功夫！”  
千斤顶盯着救护车身后墙壁上的灰尘，目不斜视地站出教科书级别的俊挺军姿，除去被对方俘虏的手外，他一动不动。  
“遵命。”他机械道。  
“还有--”救护车可能是开始犯困了，他声音逐渐变轻，捏有千斤顶手腕的手指向下用力。出于不可抗力，千斤顶的手指从上至下滑过救护车的承重轴。  
“啊、呼…”医官呻吟道，但随即他轻笑出声，瞪向千斤顶的目光中逐渐染上醉汉独有的欢愉和一种理智全无的、不健全的挑逗。“也不准射在我的大腿上。”救护车微微弯腰，本想带他抚摸自己大腿内侧的细缝，让他知道导入液淌入其中会造成多大的处理难题，但对方却 ** _落跑_** 了。  
千斤顶在指尖触到救护车腿部奶白色涂装的瞬间就把手弹开，救护车发出慢吞吞的惊呼声抬头打量他时，他的眼角正在不停抽搐。  
“我已经明白了。”他喘道。  
“你是在害怕吗？”救护车惊奇地笑道。千斤顶从没在他面前摆出过这种表情，一种新鲜感、好奇心和无所顾虑的快乐让救护车愈发热情地贴近对方，他不晓得自己是不是又在无形中逼迫了对方，即便是眼下这种轻飘飘的状态，好医生也不希望自己成为施压者。他发出怜惜且柔软的叹息，抱住千斤顶的手腕，蹭着他的掌心。  
“别担心……”救护车说，语气中满是仁爱，他亲了亲千斤顶的手掌。“你总可以射在我 ** _里面_** 的。”  
见鬼。他才不能内射。反正不能在这种情况下做那么 ** _重要_** 的事情。  
千斤顶趴在悬崖边抓着最后一片理智，背后冷汗津津，拒绝吱声。  
他的冷淡反应让救护车有些不快，他再度用脸颊蹭蹭千斤顶的掌心，愣愣地盯着对方僵直的食指。经过半秒钟的深思熟虑后，医官露出一个近乎淫靡的细碎微笑，对自己得出的结论深觉信服。  
他开始亲吻千斤顶的食指，从手掌根部一路亲到指腹，他伸出舌头舔舐黑色的指节，待电解液为整根手指镀上一层水色后，救护车就含住他的指尖，轻轻吸允。他的舌尖细致舔过第一节指关节，等他终于松嘴时，泛着微粉光泽的银丝挂在手指和他嘴角间，救护车俏皮地吞掉这湿意，微微张嘴，说话时的气流拂过对方的手指。  
“或者你也可以射在我 ** _嘴里_** ，你更喜欢这样？”他轻喘着怂恿。  
千斤顶的机体发出古早时期电脑拨号上网的噪音。  
当然喽，他还是一动不动、毫无反应。  
那是因为他很确定假如眼下自己敢稍微动弹一下，挡板里的压力会让他完成一次高空弹射，就像战机配备的弹射座位那样。到时候他的车门会插在天花板上，只要救护车再帮他焊得牢靠一点，千斤顶就能在天花板上安度下半生了。  
但最后他还是挣扎着挤出闲暇说话，星际警察最好替他这一壮举发张奖状。  
“救护车，你喝醉了。你不知道自己在说什么。”千斤顶听上去好像有谁勒紧了他的喉管。  
他是想过和救护车一起小酌几杯，然后在愉快的微醺中尝试一些大胆的亲热，但救护车大胆 ** _过头_** 了，这绝对不是微醺。他的酒品烂得可爱，目前他的意识“清晰”到能把烟幕误认成什劳子双生兽的程度，任何得体、正派的生命体都不会在这状况下顺势而为，更何况千斤顶还没缺到要对醉鬼下手的程度。  
不管发生什么他都得 **撑住** ，这是他的义务。  
“我当然知道我在说什么！”救护车不喜欢他的回答，他皱起眉毛，挺胸抱紧千斤顶，双手环住他的后脑勺，曲着脚用小腿肚摩擦千斤顶的腘窝。他摇晃着用轻笑声亲吻千斤顶的侧面挡板，声音前所未有的欢快。  
“你——就是——在害怕！”  
“………………救护车，我真诚地建议你三思而后行。因为你酒醒之后就要 ** _买单_** 了。”  
千斤顶展现了真正的绅士风度。  
而救护车不愧是千斤顶折磨大赛的冠军，他正日益成为 ** _真正的邪恶_** 。他松开甜蜜的束缚，后退两步，像陷入学术难题的学者那样眯眼打量千斤顶。  
“嗯，没错。我们应该 ** _交换职责_** ！我才是那个有多年手术经验的人，我经验十足！我不会弄伤你的——”  
救命。  
千斤顶开始深深反思自己的轻举妄动带来了何等灾难，这一定是他允许青少年沾染潘趣酒的惩罚。他这会儿只能忍住把救护车按倒在地的狂热欲求，随便对方折腾。  
救护车以观察科研项目的眼神审视千斤顶，他踱步走了半圈，绕到千斤顶的背后。  
“……救护车？”  
“为什么你这么多汗？你生病了？”救护车说。他抚摸千斤顶车门之间的灰色铁板，慢慢向下。  
千斤顶继续站桩。“没什么，我只是有点 ** _热_** 。”他撒谎。  
“真的吗？”救护车的手指划过他的背甲，双手扶着他的车门下沿，来回抚弄。他的手指刮过两翼的直角突起，掌心用力搓揉。  
千斤顶开始默算帕多瓦数列。  
他背后的流线光无法自控地耀出兴奋的蓝光，光芒随着他剧烈的脉冲起伏闪烁，迷惑了救护车。医生自然没太多机会研究对方的背部构造，这光景新鲜得很，他当即松开千斤顶的车门，指尖去勾勒流线光熠熠生辉的部位，冷凝液湿润了他的触碰，手感滚烫而滑顺。  
救护车发出轻哼声，突然觉得自己有些晕头转向。他弯下腰，扶着千斤顶的车门下沿，用力亲吻对方的流线光。第一下亲吻不怎么顺利，他不小心把牙齿磕上去了，但第二次、第三次亲吻变得熟练起来。顺利亲完几下后救护车发出心满意足的傻笑声，无忧无虑地证明自己的猛男资质。  
“你看？我也可以做得很好！”  
细微的喀嚓声响起，然后是什么东西弹出来的声音。  
千斤顶的肩膀微微颤抖，他按住了脸。  
救护车百思不得其解地挪到前方，和千斤顶面对面。他低头俯视对方的下半身，不开心地皱紧眉毛。  
“为什么你打开了 ** _前挡板_** ？”他抱怨，“我想要 ** _交换_** ！”  
没错。这事真的发生了。  
他被对方换着花样挑逗，然后亮出了完全蓄势待发的输出管。千斤顶的理智断片了才一秒钟都不到，他就沦落到了自己必须当场轰条细缝钻进去的下场。可他又有什么选择呢？在救护车做了这么多之后自己假如还毫无反应那简直就是对对方魅力的一种 ** _侮辱_** ，他没有像个禽兽那样扑到救护车身上或者就地爆炸已经堪称奇迹了。  
而早晚有一天，救护车会把他的骨架都抽出来，绕在手上耍着玩——只要他想。  
千斤顶胸膛上下起伏着，他大量吸入冷空气，意图冷却下半身的核心。他得想办法把压力降到一个能把输出管放回原位、不被挡板折断的范畴，车盖都快因为过热而翘起。  
十有八九是他脸上的表情太痛苦了，宽宏大量、宅心仁厚的医官眨眨眼，继而露出恍惚的表情，俯下身来。  
救护车先是慢慢放下左腿，单膝下跪的姿势持续数秒后他发现这样还不够低，便把另一条腿也折在了身后。但这并非跪姿，他只是想要找个舒服点的姿势坐下。他向后压下重心以令人匪夷所思的柔韧坐在自己后腿的轮胎上，这看上去更像是个不那么严谨的端坐。  
他抬手按住千斤顶形状凌厉的承重轴边廓，凝视着对方的输出管，手掌与其隔了一些距离，顺着那根勃起的弧度在空中比划了一下。  
“别担心…！”救护车轻声宽慰，双手终于落在对接器官的根部轻轻握住，抬头仰望千斤顶，笃定但又断断续续地说：“我是个 ** _医生_** 。我--能-- ** _修好_** 这个！”  
这个小小的、上锁的备用仓库变得像烤炉一样滚烫。空气里灰尘的味道已经被潘趣果酒的香甜气息盖过，唯一能冷却高温的东西就是脚下冰凉的混凝土。不管是泛黄的日光灯还是整体暖色调的装潢都在恶化现况。现在，此刻，救护车正跪坐在自己身前，他一边用灵巧的白银色手指包裹自己的输出管，一边说自己是个医生。  
那些难以启齿、近乎亵渎的下流幻想自然是愉悦又私密，这就是它们被称之为“幻想”的理由。而尽管千斤顶对人类世界的娱乐知之甚少，这也没妨碍他偶尔被熊熊烈焰般的情欲烤出这类想象--尤其是当那天不是周五时。显然事关快乐的玩弄某些准则可能全宇宙通用。千斤顶根本就没想过要把这种险恶的饥渴暴露给对方，但这疯狂的幻想却以意想不到的方式实现了。他的理智仅仅剩下那么一点，宛如烈日沙漠中即将蒸发的最后一汪小水洼。  
千斤顶背着灯光低头，阴影让对方看不清自己的脸孔，光学镜倒是闪烁着和他体内能与太阳内核媲美的高温截然相反的冰凉蓝光，一如暴风雨前的海平线会有的颜色。  
“救护车， ** _甜心_** \--”他沙哑地低语，极尽温柔之能。“ ** _你脚上的伤才好不久，我现在会害你受伤的。_** 把手松开，让我冷却一下。”  
他脑中翻腾着一些和自己温润语气完全背道而驰的画面--他将双手熨烙在救护车双腿间，粗暴的向外掰开；自己在冲刺中释放身体里的强压，沉浸在救护车的尖叫、啜泣和娇声中；也许他会不管不顾地躺在地上，用力压伤自己上昂的车门，扯着救护车的手、让他骑在自己胯部，将结合的点延伸到救护车身体深处，并要求对方把全身重量放到自己的承重轴上，让他实际试验一下雷霆救援队级别的品质有多坚不可摧，告诉他冒昧的挑战将带来何等惨痛又淋漓尽致的快感。  
所有狂风暴雨都压抑在千斤顶胸腔深处，热度的根源、最原始的情欲则被救护车掌握于手中，而他正收紧双手掌心，完全不晓得自己正在拔手雷上的安全栓。  
救护车的指尖微微颤抖，他仰视着千斤顶酝酿着风暴的双眸，呼出一口炙热的吐息。  
“你要我 ** _撤退_** ？”  
“是的！”千斤顶的语气开始翻腾，他几乎是咬着救护车的话尾吐出这句肯定，后者眨眨眼在茫然中松开双手，与他拉开距离。  
千斤顶发出漫长、漫长的叹息，猫腰向后退了两步。他欣赏着救护车在迷茫中陷入惆怅的神情，医官换了个姿势，释放了适才一直压在臀下的轮胎和后腿，斜跨着坐下，双腿膝盖收拢、软在身前。他用左手撑住身体重心，呆滞地凝视千斤顶对他避若洪水猛兽般的动作，轻吸一口气。  
  
接着最可怕的事情发生了。  
  
救护车光学镜中的蓝光颤抖了几下，忽地晕出一种湿润的色调。医官有一双圆润、柔和的眼眸，当他惊讶或陷入喜悦时，身边人便能有幸一览其中的曲线和光谱。不过他伤心时也会倾泄出这等柔光，用这透彻、柔软、湿润，宝石般晶莹剔透的蓝色将对方的火种慢慢掰开揉碎。  
“我不能和你一起？”救护车用颤抖的声音问。  
我就要死了。千斤顶想。  
他想一头撞上冰山就此永眠，或者吞掉自己的枪管让它精准打击火种舱。他居然让救护车对自己露出这种心碎的表情，他的火种和熔炉搭配在一起将会成为完美的瑞士火锅--因为千斤顶可不能一跃了之，他得把自己一点点熔成碎屑才能洗掉这罪恶感。  
噢，还有，别忘了，他的输出管还没收纳好呢。  
“救--”千斤顶还是头一回对他的医生结巴。“--救护车，不，当然不是那样！我的意思是——”  
救护车的光圈中闪过水色。  
“我知道我的职责是…研究和科学，但是--”他低下头。“我--不想……”  
医官早已清楚自己的本分工作和价值所在，汽车人需要经验丰富的殿后人员，他也绝不怠慢、轻视自己的工作。但每一次伤痕累累的战士们归来时，他都得面对这残酷的事实——再好的医疗也只不过是在替已经造成的伤害进行缝补，而不是预防破损。  
“我不想大战临头时只能靠撤退发挥作用。”  
“绝对不是这样。”千斤顶斩钉截铁地回答。  
他弹开前挡板将输出管强行按回原位，压抑感立刻在他全身回路里大作文章，但千斤顶无视了传感器对释放欲望的敕令，俯身在救护车身前单膝下跪。  
他捧起救护车的手，笔直望入对方湿润的蓝光之中。他没能完全拂去情欲，可这又有何妨呢？  
“不管是作为一名士兵，还是考虑我个人的情感，你都太重要了。我不想看到你面临生命危险，理性和情感都会让我做出同样的选择。假如威震天炮轰天下的当口我要把你敲昏了才能让你撤回基地，那我会毫不犹豫地下手。”  
“但是我也是士兵！我也能--”  
“这是不是和上次的事情有关？”千斤顶说。他捏紧救护车的手指，像骑士般低头。“你那个时候脚已经负伤了，而且你没有任何远程武器。我就老实说吧，当时的情况比起你我们更需要大黄蜂和通天晓。我是想和你并肩作战，但我不会选那种比废铜烂铁还糟的坏主意。我知道你也是一名士兵，但你会有更合适自己的战场，到时候你会比任何人都骁勇善战，无人能敌。”  
他亲吻救护车的手背，坚定地抬头。  
“救护车，你根本不晓得自己有多重要。你身怀名为希望的火光，而你会让一切都踏上正轨。”  
“那是擎天--”  
“恕我直言，但这件事从头到尾都不关老大半根螺丝钉的鸟事。而且--我在此庄严宣誓，假如以后你再在我们的私密对话中提起擎天柱这三个字，我就要亲手润滑你身上每一块零件，从头到脚，包括 ** _底板里面_** ，直到你哭出来为止。我是认真的。”  
本能的危机感让救护车捂紧自己的嘴巴。  
千斤顶深吸一口气，重重呼出。他脱力的把脸靠上救护车的手背，低声呢喃。  
“……你会明白的。等战争结束后，你就会知道我是什么意思。”  
救护车偏过头望他，这表情让他看上去年轻很多，甚至几乎有种年幼的感觉--尽管他已经远远过了能算“青少年”的年龄段。  
千斤顶并不是那种喜欢把性命耍着玩的士兵。  
只是他那未来注定会被涂黑、变成最高机密的军事履历让他深陷矛盾之中，很多任务需要冒着回归火种源的风险才能苟延残喘，他没有太多机会可以犯错，所以自然也没有功夫考虑那么多。  
千斤顶爱惜自己的火种，他只是会不小心忘记而已。  
这就是战争的恐怖之处，甚至会令人忘记生命的珍贵。  
但现在不同了。  
“我从未如此强悍过，救护车。”他说，“因为我们还有蜜月要过，而不管是谁都没法阻挠这个，霸天虎当然不行。你大概不喜欢赌博，但你肯定没去过莫纳卡斯，还有猎户座星系的星云雨，我必须带你去看看。”  
假如霸天虎觉得以前的千斤顶恐怖无情的话，那他们需要更新一下数据了。  
“星云雨……”救护车嘟哝，听上去似乎有兴趣。  
“那很美。我之前有幸路过，但遗憾的是我当时正在追捕骇翼，所以只是瞄了一眼。还有那儿的会展棒极了--最起码在我开着飞船捣毁游行前都有在举办。”千斤顶轻笑了一声。“但愿他们不会禁止我们出入，毕竟那里有不少有趣的东西--”  
“那我去把双生兽找来，我们去买老虎……”  
“救护车？”  
“……他需要修发声器。”救护车迷迷糊糊地低语。  
他慢慢合上眼睛，朝着千斤顶的方向倒去。后者敞开怀抱稳稳接住，等他把救护车放忙碌的医官已经沉入了休眠模式，但他依旧捏着自己的手，没有松开。  
千斤顶苦笑了一声，用力回握。  
“……而我得编一套过得去的说辞出来。”  
  
  
  
之后不用说，千斤顶和隔板都陷入了大麻烦。  
逃亡的大黄蜂和烟幕直接窜出了基地，不慎乱入隔壁正在进行军事演习的人类军队，引起了甚大的骚乱，最后还莫名其妙的和坦克并列进军，进行特技表演。在被探员富勒一顿臭骂后通天晓接手了这事儿。  
再三勒令不得摄入违规能量的命令显然被士兵们当成了耳边风，所有惹事的人都排排站着挨批--尤其是当通天晓得知救护车醉倒后，他差点气笑。  
整场训话长达一小时，期间千斤顶一直在想假如要遭这种罪还不如找台赛博坦人尺寸的液压机把他压扁算了。本来他最想去的地方是自己的房间，不过等通天晓结束说教后某些尴尬的需求就彻底消退了，真是要命。  
他去救护车的房间打探了一眼，医官睡得正香，顺利逃过一劫。暂时还无法确定他翌日醒来会不会头疼欲裂，但无论如何千斤顶已经打定主意要向救护车索讨自己应得的补偿。  
把要求提高一点应该不是坏事，搞不好救护车愿意用脚尖轻轻刮他的车门呢。  
他凝视救护车恬静的睡颜，含笑在沉默中想象星云雨光辉下救护车身上装甲的反光还有他的笑容，忍不住俯身轻吻他的脸颊。  
  
毕竟，未来的事情谁知道呢？  
  
-END  
  
  
  
好消息。  
救护车没有宿醉，以及他酒醒之后真的忘掉了期间发生的所有失态。不管是他自己的还是千斤顶的。不排除这是他系统的自动防御程序在作祟，因为救护车要是知道自己做了些什么，他恐怕会被羞耻之情熔成一座小火山，立刻喷发的那种。  
至于那些提纯了的粉色邪恶饮料则被列为了违禁物，千斤顶意外地赞同了这处理方式，面对救护车的抗议，他和小隔统一了口径。  
“没错。这就是纯粹的邪恶，研究它没好结果的。”  
之后救护车再三追问千斤顶自己喝醉之后究竟做了什么，对方都体贴的没有回答，此乃真正的绅士之举--假如他没有连着整整三天都跑去医官的房间偷袭就更好了。  



End file.
